Running Away From Sharp Blades
by Huntress Arashi
Summary: Riza's beautiful blonde hair causes a lot of trouble. Sorry I suck at summaries... Another RoyAi that I wrote... My fourth fic... Please R&R... Last chapter is up!
1. The Burden

A/N: My fourth fic! As usual, another Royai story had gone into my mind. Forgive me for my grammatical errors and typos because I'm not really good in this language.

Disclaimer: FMA isn't mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's already past nine in the morning when Roy entered the office and surprised that paperwork were nowhere to be found around his desk. He didn't find his lieutenant either. '_Where's my very beautiful subordinate?_' He thought. He curiously asked his other subordinates where Riza was.

"Does anyone of you know where the lieutenant is?" He questioned his subordinates as he sat on his chair. Everyone looked at each other, then to him.

"I haven't seen her since I entered the office." Fuery replied first.

"Me, too." Everyone remarked.

"Maybe she's late." Havoc said.

After a few minutes, Riza arrived at the office. Everyone stared at her.

"You're late." Roy murmured.

'_You're late, too._' Everyone, except Riza, had the same thought.

"I'm very sorry for being late, sir." She apologized as she sat on her desk and put her things down. Everyone wondered why the lieutenant was late, but nobody dared to ask.

The rest of the hours were spent on paperwork until they realized it was already lunch break. Riza and Maria went together to eat. It was Riza who started the conversation.

"Uhm, Maria, how long have you been keeping your hair short?" Riza asked.

"I think since I graduated from the Military Academy. Why?" Maria replied with a question.

"You know, I'm planning to cut my hair exactly just like that." She answered which made a big impact to Maria and to the other soldiers who heard her shocking statement.

"What?! You want that beautiful long blonde hair to be cut?!" Everybody yelled to her in unison. She was surprised that everyone heard her though her voice wasn't that loud.

"Please lieutenant, allow your hair to grow longer!" A soldier pleaded.

"Lieutenant, please don't cut your hair!" Another soldier said.

"Please lieutenant... We don't want the most beautiful girl to have a short hair!" Another soldier begged.

"The lieutenant having a shorter hair?! I can't imagine that! NOOOOOOO!!!" Another officer cried as he crazily ran away.

Recovering from her shock, she stood and fired a warning shot that made all the boys dumbfounded.

"Silence!" She angrily shouted. "Will you guys mind your own businesses?! My hair has nothing to do with your lives!"

"But lieutenant-" Fuery started but was cut off by Riza.

"I said silence! Pretend you didn't hear anything from me!" She commanded. Everyone continued eating their lunch with fear of being shot.

"So... going back to the topic." She started again. "I really want this hair to be cut off." Everyone glanced at her again but instantly looked away and continued eating when they realized the gun was still on her hand. "Do you know any hair cutter here at Central?" Riza asked.

"Well, I do know someone from a salon. But are you really sure about this?" She asked. Riza then nodded without hesitation. "But why?" Maria asked.

"Well, I always spend a lot of time just to fix this damn hair. I waste almost 15 minutes everyday just to comb it. And just this morning, I was late because my favorite clip cannot hold it up anymore, so I dispersed my time looking for a better hair clip." Riza explained before finishing her meal. "Besides, having a shorter hair makes my head feel lighter." She added.

Maria sighed. "Okay. I'll tell him to get you a good hair cut."

Maes went in the office first after lunch break. As usual, he found his superior signing those papers that were due on that day.

"You heard the news?" Maes asked.

"What news?" Roy asked, bewildered as he stopped signing the papers.

"Riza's going to have her old hair length soon." Maes blunted which made Roy fell from his chair.

"What?! You mean like that hair length when we were in Isbhal? No way!" He objected as he stood from the floor.

"Everyone's talking about that. She said it was a big burden to her." He clarified.

"I won't let that to happen." Roy murmured as he continued signing his papers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is short. Please just read the next chapter. And don't forget the reviews!!!


	2. His Nightmare

A/N: Yey! Chapter 2!!! Again, forgive me if there are some grammatical errors and typos...

Riza woke up earlier than usual. She thoroughly fixed her hair because she knew it was its last day being lengthy. She really didn't want it to be cut, and she knew deep inside of her that she'll miss it. But she had no choice. It's a big nuisance for her job.

She arrived at the office early and to her surprise, she found no one in the room but the sleeping colonel. She then walked to his desk and heard that he was whispering something.

"Riza..." Was what she heard.

Meanwhile, in his dreams...

Roy stood in a dark place. He wondered why he was there, and then strolled to look for an exit, but found nothing. After some minutes of walking, he discerned someone familiar, just meters away from him. He walked towards the lady, her back facing him. She had this long, blonde hair. "Riza..." He whispered. He was just inches away from her when a shadow rose between them and pulled her hair. The shadow was holding a knife and tore a big part of her hair. "No!" He screamed as he stretched his hand to stop him, but it was too late. Her hair strands fell from the shadow's hands...

"Colonel... Colonel... Wake up... you're dreaming..." Riza shook him.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and found his subordinate by his side. Her eyes showing uneasiness while staring at him. "Colonel, are you okay?" She worriedly asked.

When fully awake, he instantly remembered his dream. "Riza, your hair!" He suddenly reached the hair clip behind her head and unlocked it. She blushed when she felt her hair strands on her shoulder. He was shocked when he saw Riza in her normal hair.

"Colonel! What are you doing all of a sudden?!" She shrieked as she took her hair clip back from his grip.

"Y-your hair..." He stuttered as he realized what he was doing.

"My hair again! What's wrong with it! Damn! I really have to get rid of this stupid stuff!" She embarrassedly assured before walking away. Roy abruptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"No! You won't cut that beautiful hair of yours! That's an order!" He insisted.

"I don't care! I'll disobey it!" She got away from his grip and ran away.

The other officers arrived some minutes later. But still, no sign of Riza. Moments later and someone knocked at the door. Expecting it was the lieutenant, Roy paid much attention to who was about to enter the office. Disappointingly, it wasn't her but the Fuhrer's secretary, Ms. Douglas.

"Colonel Mustang, the Fuhrer wants you in his office." She remarked.

"Why?" He confusedly asked.

"He said it's about power abuse." She told him.

His eyes widened. "Power abuse?! But we rarely use air conditioners here!" He complained.

Ms. Douglas glared at him. "Idiot! I'm not talking about that kind of power abuse! Just go into his office now." She muttered before shutting the door.

A/N: Oh yes that was short. I think two chapters are enough for this week. I still have a lot of things to do and I need to review my notes because the exams in my school aren't over yet. And maybe I'll finish this story if I get 5 or 6 good reviews for these two chapters. But of course, negative reviews are also welcome.


	3. She's Beautiful

A/N: Hello there! Okay I changed my mind. I'll stop at this third chapter before I continue writing another chapter again. But still, I'm expecting at least 5 reviews from you guys!!! Maybe you already knew how important reviews are for writers. But anyway, before I forgot... special thanks to MoonStarDutchess and Gaarafan because they always have their reviews for every Royai fic that I made. Thank you guys...

He went to the Fuhrer's office immediately. He already knew what this "power abuse" was. He opened the door and saw the lieutenant standing in front of the Fuhrer's desk.

He walked and stopped beside Riza and saluted.

"Colonel Mustang, the lieutenant reported to me that you are abusing your power to control her personal life. Is that true?" King Bradley asked.

He looked at him, puzzled, as she just stood there calmly. "But sir, I just ordered her not to cut her hair. That isn't too much of power abuse." He reasoned.

"But sir, he's giving me an order that has nothing to do with the military." Riza complained.

"Both of you knew that I hate having officers who are abusive to their powers." This statement made Riza smiled a bit. "But... I also hate seeing the lieutenant having a short hair. So, lieutenant, it's up to you if you'll obey the colonel's order. And I will not give any punishment for you, Colonel Mustang." King Bradley proclaimed.

Riza was shocked about the Fuhrer's judgment. "But sir-" She was cut off.

"I'm very grateful with your decision, sir." Roy bowed.

King Bradley sat on his chair silently. Then he proceeded into a deep thinking. After a while, he suggested. "You know what, you two should get marry."

They both blushed. "So we're not bound by the fraternity law? That's great!" Roy exclaimed before Riza elbowed him to his stomach.

"Pardon me, sir, but I have a lot of papers to sign." She saluted and immediately exited the room.

"What are you waiting for? Follow her! That's an order!" The Fuhrer commanded.

"Yes, sir." Roy saluted and immediately followed Riza to the corridor.

"Riza!" Roy shouted as he chased her.

"Call me lieutenant. It is still office hours." She said as she continued to walk fast.

"Okay, lieutenant." He pulled her arm to stop her from walking away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong is that everyone, even the Fuhrer, doesn't want this damn hair to be cut while I'm suffering from the problems that it causes!" She said madly as she glared at him.

"But the Fuhrer is right. You shouldn't cut your hair like that of Maria. I know you wouldn't accept this as a valid reason but, you look good with your long hair." He frankly explained.

She blushed because of Roy's statement and surely, Roy noticed it and blushed, too. "So that's the reason, huh. I won't change my mind." She remarked as she entered their office.

Meanwhile, at the Fuhrer's office...

"Damn you, Pride. You should have allowed her to have her hair short." Envy complained after jumping in from the window.

"Of course, I won't. Didn't you notice they have feelings for each other?" Pride justified with that daydreaming face. Envy looked at him, disgusted. "You're jealous, aren't you?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm envy." He yelled angrily.

"I agree with envy." Sloth joined the conversation. "You should have allowed her to have her hair short. It will probably cause a bad effect on Mustang's mind."

"Well, I have to go now. I still have to look for something... sharp." Envy stated as he jumped out of the window.

A/N: Sorry about the last part. It's kinda boring, I know. But I was too tired to type everything in my mind. But promise, I'll do better on the next chapters. It's already past 2 am and I'm sleepy. By the way, don't forget your reviews!!!


	4. Walk Me Home

A/N: Sorry guys... This was supposed to be uploaded twenty hours ago but I got a very bad internet connection. Anyhow, chapter four is here! I'm sooooo happy to know that I received more than five reviews from you guys (although anicka posted 3 reviews... anyway, thank you anicka!!)! So, here's chapter four. And I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors or typos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You look good with your long hair." _This statement (or shall I say confession) echoed in her mind every minute. _"So he just likes me because of my hair. That's... embarrassing."_ She told to herself. She then noticed Roy staring at her.

"Colonel, will you please spend more time on your paperwork instead of staring at me. We're the only ones left here in the office because of your laziness." She yelled at him.

"Lieutenant, I still have fifty more papers to sign. But I'll finish them if you'll accompany me here." He assured as he stretched his arms.

"I have no time to accompany you, colonel. I still have to go to the salon and cut my-" She was cut by her own thought. "Wait a minute! You intentionally slowed on your work just for me to stay here?!" She stood and bawled angrily.

"Oh, and you finally figured it out. But too late, it's already past seven. I suppose salons are already closed at this time." He said with a smirk.

She looked at the clock. He's right. It's already past seven and salons are already closed. She blamed herself for not noticing it and sat quietly at her chair, still embarrassed of what's happening. Roy was still staring at her. He doesn't want to do that, but if that's what keeps her from cutting her hair, then he wouldn't think twice.

"Stop staring at me and do your paperwork immediately. I'll stay here until you finish your work." She promised as she took her favorite book and read it to forget her discomfiture.

After minutes of signing, he finally finished all his paperwork. They grabbed their own coats and went out of the building.

"Uhh Riza..." He called as they walked together.

"If you'll order me again not to cut my hair then I'd rather walk to my house alone." She said with embarrassment on her face.

"No. I just want to... uhhh... a-apologize." He stuttered as he looked at her.

"Apologize for what?" She said pretending to be unaware of what he was talking about.

"Uhh... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what had happened tonight. I mean, I just want you to-" He was cut off.

"Whatever. It already happened." She said calmly.

"So you forgive me?" He asked.

She nodded. "But don't you dare do that to me again. Respect my decision. I want this hair to be cut. That won't do any harm to you."

He smiled as he looked at her. She smiled back but instantly looked away when she felt her face reddening. When he noticed it, he gathered all his courage and held her hand on his. She was surprised and instantly looked at him, but he looked away.

_"Oh please don't let her shoot me." _He prayed in his mind. "I'm sleepy. I just want to make sure you're still walking by my side." He explained while blushing, still not looking at her.

Instead of pulling back, she agreed and held his hand until they reached her house.

"Thanks for walking me home." She said as she opened the door.

"Well, that's nothing." He smiled and walked away.

When he was three meters away from her, he ran back. "By the way, I forgot to say this again." He reached the hair clip behind her head and unlocked it. Her hair strands fell over her shoulder. He whispered to her ear "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL WITH YOUR LONG HAIR..." And with that, he swiftly ran away with her hair clip, leaving her speechless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh well, that was sweet (I think). I wonder how many reviews I'll receive from you guys. Probably I'll wait for two reviews for this chapter before I post chapter five. Well, again, thanks to those who reviewed my fic!!! And to those who didn't, well, you should know how important your opinions are to me.


	5. His Feeling

A/N: Hello there! Here's chapter five. I think there's nothing much in it because I was sooo tired on typing what's in my head. Anyway, I'll post chapter six soon without asking for reviews because I think this chapter doesn't deserve good reviews from you guys. But of course, your reviews are still welcome. And I always keep on telling this to you, sorry for grammatical errors or typos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL WITH YOUR LONG HAIR..."_ What he had told her still echoed in his mind as he stared on the hair clip on his hand. He was on his way home when he accidentally bumped into a metal armor.

"OOOUUUCCCHHHH!!!!" He cried as he looked up to where he bumped.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry colonel!" Alphonse apologized as he took a cloth and wiped Roy's bleeding forehead.

"Oh it's the colonel. That's what you get when you're not looking at the street. Hahaha!" Edward teased.

"You bastard!!!" Roy glared at him.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted. "I'm very sorry, colonel." He apologized again as he helped him get up.

"It's okay, Al. It doesn't hurt that much." He assured. "By the way, what are you guys doing here?"

"We'll meet here with Winry tomorrow." Alphonse explained.

"Winry? Ah... I see. So you broke your arm again, fullmetal?" He grinned at him.

"I didn't break it! It just had some damages with my previous fight!" He angrily said.

"Yeah, his last fight with a cat who stole his lunch. Brother is truly ruthless. Luckily the cat is still alive." Alphonse clarified and laughed. Roy laughed, too.

"Very funny, Al." Ed murmured. "By the way, that thing looks familiar to me." Ed pointed the hair clip that was still on Roy's hand.

"That's a hair clip, brother." Alphonse said.

"Ah, a hair clip, I see." Eventually, Ed's eyes widened. "Wait a minute?! You have a hair clip?! Colonel, I didn't know you're a---"

"Idiot! What are you thinking?! This isn't mine. This is lieutenant's hair clip!" He defended.

"What?! You borrowed lieutenant's hair clip! I didn't know you have a deep secret like this!!! What will everyone say if they found out that you're a--"

"Damn! I'm not a gay you idiot! I took this from her!" Roy explained madly.

"See? You took her hair clip. That means you really are a--" He was cut off by Al who tightly covered his mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Al asked.

"Well, she said she wants a shorter hair. I'm afraid I won't be able to see her again with her beautiful, long hair." He sadly said.

"Tell us the truth. You do like her, don't you?" Ed seriously asked.

"Wha-? What gave you that idea?!!!" Roy was taken aback with Ed's question. "Well, actually I love her." He calmly admitted.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Ed asked.

"I want to. But I can't. I don't know if she'll love me back." Roy anxiously said.

"What if she feels the same?" Al asked.

"I don't know. I really have no idea on what to do. I'll probably tell her when I finally become a Fuhrer of this country." He assumed.

"Poor, poor alchemist. He has a lot of courage when saying he'll be the Fuhrer but too coward to express how he feels. So unlucky..." Edward teased.

"Oh yeah, look who's talking?! You can't even tell Winry that you like her!" He teased back.

"Hey! Where did you get that idea?!" Edward harshly asked while blushing.

"Brother!" Al shouted as he covered his mouth again. "Sorry for him, colonel. I think we have to go back to our inn now. Brother needs to wake up early to pick up Winry tomorrow. Good night colonel." Al said as he pulled his brother and walked away.

He lied down on his bed as he stared again on the hair clip on his hand. _"Shall I tell her or shall I keep this secret?"_ He asked himself as he closed his eyes. _"Oh damn. How many times do I have to contemplate on this kind of feeling?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OMG sorry I think this chapter is so boring. I'm very, very sorry. It's just that I have to study because there's a big possibility that I'll fail on my Mathematics subject (and that makes me sad --). Oh yes, and now I included Ed and Al in my fic.


	6. Good Morning

A/N: Hello there again! Chapter six is here! Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters! Sorry if I put less effort on some chapters (Math is really killing me). And it's a shame but, hahaha I learned something new. I didn't know before that the past tense of "fix" is "fixed" because I thought that word has the same spelling on all tenses. How idiot I am hahaha (bangs my head on the table) !!! I rarely use that word because I actually prefer the word "arrange". I'm still sixteen, though, and I barely speak English. I have a lot of things to learn. I don't even know if I made some grammatical errors in every chapter that I wrote. But I always tell you this; if there are grammatical errors or typos, disregard them (and forgive me for my mistakes).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza woke up earlier than usual again. She did her usual routine in the morning: she took a bath; cooked and ate her breakfast; fed Black Hayate; and fixed herself. But when it was the time to fix her hair, she suddenly remembered what had happened last night.

"Oh I forgot, he took my one and only hair clip. Now, what shall I use?" She asked herself. She dug in her drawer and found a black ribbon that seemed to be capable of holding her hair on ponytail. That hair style was very odd to her, but she had no choice.

She arrived in their office on time. But she caught everyone's attention.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. Nice hair style." Fuery greeted.

"Wow! I didn't know ponytail suits you." Havoc praised her.

"I thought you want your hair to be short. Anyway, you look good on ponytail." Maria commented.

She didn't react on those compliments but instead went in front of Roy's desk.

"Good morning, lieutenant." He greeted.

"_What's good in the morning?"_ She thought. "Colonel, can we talk for a while... in private?" She asked.

"Sure." He agreed and Roy commanded everyone to get out of the office.

"They're gone. Now, what do you want to talk about?" He seriously asked.

"Give back my hair clip." She demanded.

"You know what; you look good with that hair style. But you look better when you wear your long hair down." He remarked.

"I said give back my hair clip!" She angrily ordered.

He then opened his drawer and took a small box and handed it to her.

"What is this?" She curiously asked.

"Why don't you open?"

She then removed the cover of the box and saw a black hair clip decorated with blue and red gems that shimmered right before her eyes. She was amazed, at the same time puzzled on why Roy gave her this beautiful hair clip.

"But this isn't what I'm asking you to give me. Where's my own hair clip?" She asked again.

"Let me keep that one." He calmly said. "I bought that for you. Use it whenever you want."

"B-but why?" She asked as she blushed.

"Just like you, it's beautiful. It definitely suits your beautiful, long, blonde hair." He romantically justified. "You can start using that now if you want. But don't ask for your old hair clip again. Okay?"

She just nodded and exited the room immediately. When she got out of the room, everyone noticed her reddish cheek. As she went in the comfort room, Maria accompanied her. The rest went in the office and proceeded on their work.

"Your cheeks are burning, you know." Maria laughed as Riza pulled the ribbon away from her hair. "What happened? Did he confess? Did he propose? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him back?" Maria asked a lot of questions to annoy Riza.

"Maria! Don't say such things!" She reacted. "He just gave me this." She revealed the beautiful hair clip that she was clutching a while ago.

"Wait a minute... Oh my!!!! That hair clip!!! Her eyes widened after observing the clip.

"Why? Something wrong with it?" She asked.

"You know what... that is the most expensive hair clip here at Central! Those sparkling gems, they're real! That costs over a thousand dollars!" (A/N: Sorry if I used dollars instead of Amestris's money) She said with astonishment.

"A thousand dollars for a hair clip? Are you sure about that, Maria?" She wondered.

"Yes! Just as I said, those gems are real, not just imitations! That's what every woman in Central wants to buy, but it's too pricey." She grinned at Riza. "I knew it! He really likes you!"

"Maria, don't conclude that fast." She disappointingly said as she fixed her hair.

"Riza, are you blind? It's very obvious." Maria tried convincing her. "You have feelings for him, too, right?" She asked.

"Yes, but of course, I can't just frankly tell him." Her face suddenly became unhappy.

"But why?" She asked her again.

"It's because... I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same." She sadly stated.

"But what if he does?"

"I don't know. I have no idea on what to do." She sighed as they both proceeded to the office.

Instead of going straight to her desk, Riza proceeded behind Roy who was staring tiredly beyond the window.

"Uhh, colonel..." She called. He instantly faced her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice your presence." He apologized. "What is it lieutenant?"

"Uhh... Thank you." She smiled and went to her desk. She felt everyone's eyes were staring at her.

"All of you get back to work." Roy commanded as he noticed everyone was staring at Riza.

_"Perhaps my morning turned out to be good today."_ She thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok I think this chapter is better than the previous one. Well, I need your reviews again, guys! And by the way, after having a very, very bad internet connection, I encountered another horrible trouble. Well, my computer was infected by a horrible virus that horribly restarts it whenever I got into my horrible desktop... And that's horrible!!! Not to mention Havoc's horrible face(episode 37 when Havoc saw Major Armstrong's horribly tall mother) on my desktop background that makes the situation more... horrible!!! So, forgive me if some chapters will be horribly late (although I didn't set up any horrible deadline for them). I am very, very sorry guys. And why do I keep on mentioning the word "horrible"? I must be horribly crazy...


	7. His Reason

A/N: Hello there! Here's chapter seven. Well, I have nothing to say because this chapter is kinda boring, too. This is similar to chapter five. I put less effort on this because I'm just using my friend's computer and because I'm currently hooked up to a Korean girl group because their songs are just soooo great. Again, sorry if there are some grammatical errors or typos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's lunch break and as usual, Riza and Maria went together to eat. But it was Riza who was very noticeable to everyone.

"Wow! Look at her hair clip!"

"It's very beautiful."

"That's the most expensive hair clip here at Central, if I'm not mistaken."

"It surely suits her."

A lot of whispers were heard behind her that made her feel irritated.

"I feel very uncomfortable, Maria." She murmured.

"Well, you have to be used to it. See, everyone's glancing at you. That means you're very pretty and noticeable with that hair clip." Maria praised.

"But I don't want to be noticeable. That's so vexing. I really want this hair to be cut." She complained.

"But the colonel doesn't agree, right?" Maria reminded.

"I don't care." Riza simply said.

"What? He loves you and yet you don't care?!" Maria assumed.

"Maria, he doesn't love me. He just likes me because of this... this troublesome hair!" She madly stated.

"Maybe he has reasons. What if he thinks you're more beautiful with your long hair?" She tried to convince her.

"Whatever you say, Maria, I won't change my mind." She assured.

Roy was still inside his office, spending his lunch time on doing his paperwork. Luckily, he was accompanied by Maes, who had finished eating his lunch.

"Geez, you're working so hard. Have a break and take a look at Elysia's pictures!" Maes suggested as he pasted every picture of Elysia on his face.

"Maes, please, I'm busy. Don't disturb me." He said as he removed Elysia's pictures on his face.

"You're so serious today, you know. Is it because of her?" He curiously asked.

"I don't want to think about her at this time, Maes." He said as he signed another paper.

"Oh really. You don't want to think about her but she's the reason why you're working so hard." Hughes's comment made him stopped.

"Oh well, I'm just trying to impress her so that I can convince her to not to cut her hair." He confessed.

"Why don't you just let her do what she wants?" Maes asked.

"I don't want to. I want to see her smile with that hair of hers. I want her to realize that it isn't a burden, but a gift. Besides, I don't want to see her having a short hair again. It reminds me of the past... our past." He admitted.

"The war in Ishbal?" He guessed.

Roy nodded. "I don't want her to remember that, too. And I really love to see her with her long hair. It makes me feel comfortable." He said as he stood and went towards the door. "I'll just give these papers to the Fuhrer."

Inside the Fuhrer's office...

"Hey Pride, still daydreaming about their dirty relationship?" Envy presumed with his disgusted face.

"You know, you're a disturbance." He frankly said. "And how did you get in here?" He asked.

"Idiot! I've been in here since you entered the office." He replied before the sword that hung on the wall caught his attention.

"Hey, is this thing sharp?" He curiously asked as he reached for it.

"Of course. That's a first class sword. And what are you gonna do with that?" He asked.

"Planning to cut lieutenant's hair, I suppose." Sloth said as she joined them.

"What the heck?! Don't you dare lay a hand on her hair or I'll chop you into pieces!" Pride warned him as he immediately took the sword from him. "You'll ruin their relationship!!!"

"Oh my, you're crazy." He remarked.

Seconds later and they heard a knock from the door.

"Envy! Hide!" Sloth commanded.

"Hey! I can't hide within this small office!" He exclaimed.

"Then just change into a cockroach!" Pride ordered.

"Cockroach?! No way!" He complained. Pride and Sloth glared at him. "Okay, okay." And he immediately morphed into a cockroach and went under Pride's desk.

"Come in." King Bradley ordered.

Roy entered the office and saluted. "Here are my papers, sir. I already signed all of them."

"Good work." He stated. "By the way, how's lieutenant Hawkeye?" He curiously asked.

"No changes in her mind, sir." He said. "May I ask a question, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do you want to know, sir?" He confusedly asked.

"Well, I just want to. You know what; I'm looking forward to your marriage." King Bradley said as he grinned.

Roy blushed because of this statement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay so I have to end it up there because that was going nowhere. So senseless, isn't it? Oh well, my computer is still not working so I'm still using my friend's computer (well actually he's more than a friend to me ). Well, I think you guys have to wait for chapter eight because I'm currently enjoying these songs from Jewelry (the Korean girl group I was talking about earlier... unfortunately they're currently inactive because of some reasons... aw that's sad...) and my computer isn't fix yet. And by the way, the final exams in my school will start tomorrow... Wish me luck!!!


	8. Law and Love

A/N: Hello guys! I'm back! Sorry it took me a long time to update because I was kinda addicted to this game called Audition and I can't help myself!!! And by the way, my computer is already working!!! Yahoo!!! I hope you guys are still willing to read my fic. So... just read it. And I'm very, very sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors or typos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Mustang finished his paperwork earlier than usual so he and Riza went home along with Havoc, Hughes, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Maria, and Denny.

"I can't believe the Colonel finished his paperwork before we got home." Havoc praised.

"Yeah, and that's odd." Fuery said.

"Well, that's what can love do to someone!" Maes said. Everybody looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Breda asked.

"Didn't you get it? He's trying to get someone's attention!" Falman surely said.

"And who is that 'someone' you're talking about?" Breda asked again.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the L-" Maes was cut off.

"Shut up Maes or I'll turn you into ashes!" Roy warned as he glared at Maes. Well, he doesn't have to continue what he was saying. Everybody knew it aside from Breda. Riza was still silent, but she was completely aware that it was her they were talking about.

"By the way, Riza, do you still want to cut your hair? Wouldn't you change your mind?" Maria curiously asked.

"Of course, I won't." She simply answered.

"Why don't you wait for just... another year before you cut it?" Roy asked as he hoped for a good answer.

"No, I won't. Having this hair is a very big disturbance on our job." Riza explained.

"But everybody likes your hair. Like love, it's a big disturbance on our job, but we still want to be involved in it." Denny assumed and his statement hit Riza and Roy.

"Whatever you say, guys. I won't change my mind." Riza swore.

"But, you know, Denny's right." Maes commented. "Can you imagine that? A love story in the military is so... romantic." Maes said with his romantic face.

"Well, according to Amestris's history, there haven't any lovers who both belong to the military." Falman informed them.

"Maybe because of fraternization law." Fuery assumed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to inform you guys, but I submitted a proposal to the Fuhrer about the abolishment of fraternization law." Roy notified.

"Really?! And what's the Fuhrer's decision?!" Denny happily asked.

"Well I supposed he already signed it." Roy happily replied.

"That's good news! And we can get on with this 'Love at the Military' thing!" Havoc proclaimed.

"Yeah! We have Denny and Maria as the first pair!" Breda said as Maria and Denny both blushed.

"And we have Roy and Riza as the second romantic pair!" Maes announced. Riza and Roy both blushed, too.

"Would you guys stop that crazy talk?!" Riza madly scolded them.

"Oh look at her! She's blushing!" Havoc teased and everybody noticed her reddening face.

She became speechless as everyone teased her and the colonel. They noticed Roy's cheek tinted with red, too. They're not aware that Riza's house was just meters away from them. She waved goodbye and went into her house immediately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay that was short. Actually, this isn't supposed to be chapter eight but the chapter next to this. But this idea came into my mind so I just made it. And I'm really thankful you are still reading my work!!! It's really nice to have readers like you here. Anyway, I won't ask for any reviews but if you're willing to give me one, of course I'll accept it with open arms hahaha!!! () Thank you guys!!!


	9. The Trouble

A/N: Hello there! This was supposed to be chapter eight but I decided to create another chapter before this. Well, I'm very very sorry again if I didn't update this fic for a long time. Well, as always, forgive me if there are some grammatical errors or typos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy arrived at their office at exact time. Everyone's in there, except for lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Where's the lieutenant?" He asked everyone as he sat on his chair.

"It's her day off, Sir. Remember?" Fuery reminded him.

"Huh? Oh no! I forgot it is Friday today!" He screamed as he ran to the door.

"Don't worry, Roy. She'll be fine in her house. Just take a look at Elysia's pictures." Maes said as he boasted Elysia's pictures.

"Well, there is something the colonel has to worry about. Riza is planning to go to the salon today, and I guess you guys already know why." She informed everyone which shocked everyone.

"Oh no! Maria! Tell me! Where did she go?" He hurriedly asked.

"I think she went to Haru's Salon." She assumed.

He hurriedly went outside and didn't bother to take a car. He ran as fast as he can, not thinking which way he would go. "Oh, I forgot! I didn't know where that Haru's Salon is located!" He embarrassedly hit his head with his fist. Then, something in a jewelry shop caught his attention. "Hmm... This might stop her from cutting her hair."

Meanwhile, at Haru's Salon...

Riza was wearing a white, sleeveless blouse and a black skirt that just above her knees. She's still wearing that hair clip Roy gave her.

"So, it was you Maria was talking about." Haru said.

She nodded. "Well, think you already know what to do." She said as she sat on a chair in front of a mirror. She unlocked the clip behind her head and let her hair down. Her soft, smooth, and shiny hair made everyone in the salon astonished.

"Whoa! That hair! So beautiful! It looks so soft, shiny, and smooth! I wish I had that hair of yours! Wow! It's worth a million dollars!" Haru said with glittering stars around him.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Just cut it immediately." Riza's statement made everyone's face saddened.

"Y-you w-want t-that h-hair o-of y-yours t-to b-be c-cut?!" He stuttered with his horrible face.

"Didn't you hear me?" She angrily said.

"I-I can't do it! I can't... Why do I have to?! Oh, God this is punishment for all the bad things that I've done! Please, I'll stop being a gay just tell me this isn't real!!!" Haru crazily shouted.

"What are you talking about? Go on with your work!" Riza angrily commanded.

"Oh my God this is real!!!!!! I won't cut your hair!!! NOOOO!!!!!" He crazily ran out of the salon.

"What an idiot. Hey you, cut my hair now." Riza said to another hair cutter.

"No! Not me! I can't!" The said hair cutter ran away, too.

"Damn! Is there anyone here who can cut my hair without running away from me?!" She shouted. Everybody ran out of the salon. "Damn! What's wrong with these people?!" She madly said as she went out of the salon and looked for another one.

"No! Not me!"

"I can't! I can't!"

"Hair cuts are only for those who deserve it!"

"Sorry, we're closed."

"Sorry, miss! But I am not willing to cut your hair even if you pay me a million dollars!"

All hair cutters were saying the same thing whenever Riza asked them to cut her hair. She suddenly saw Edward in front of their inn, practicing his newly fixed automail by changing it into some weapons and sharp blades... sharp blades???

"Edward!" She called.

"Oh, it's you lieutenant." Ed greeted.

"Well, I just noticed you changing your automail into a sharp blade. Would you mind cutting my hair with that?" She asked.

"Me? But why? There are a lot of hair cutters here at Central." He said.

"Well, unfortunately those hair cutters aren't brave enough to cut my hair." She complained. "I'll pay you a hundred dollars plus a free dinner date with Winry." She assured.

Riza's offer convinced him and he instantly changed his automail into a big, sharp knife. Riza unlocked her hair clip and let her hair down. Ed's automail was almost on Riza's hair when...

BANG!

A wrench was thrown and hit Edward's head.

"What did I tell you about your newly fixed automail?!" Winry showed up and pulled his braided hair. "Is he disturbing you, lieutenant? I'm very, very sorry." She apologized as she dragged him to the inn.

Riza had no choice but to just look for someone who can bravely cut her hair. She forgot to clip her hair again. Her smooth, shiny, blonde hair was exposed to the people around her. She eventually noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"Wow! Look at her hair!"

"So amazing!"

"It's so shiny! I wish I could have that hair!"

"That's lieutenant Hawkeye! Wow! I didn't know she has that very beautiful hair!"

When she figured out that someone knew her she immediately ran away. She just realized she was already in the park with only few people to notice her. She sighed because of tiredness. She was about to sit on a bench when a hand grabbed her arm and twirled an arm on her neck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh well, I have to end it there. Please wait for chapter ten!! I'll update soon. And thanks for reading my fic!!!


	10. Knife and Envy

A/N: Hello there! Here's chapter ten! I'm sorry to say but this will be the second to the last chapter. OMG I don't want to end this story that fast but that's how I planned it. I'm very, very sorry. And again, forgive me if there are some grammatical errors or typos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru was still running crazily when he bumped to Roy.

"Roy Mustang! My hero!" He shouted happily as he hugged him tightly.

"Hey! Remove your arms around me! So disgusting!" Roy angrily commanded with his disgusted face.

"Oh I'm sorry! Please save lieutenant Hawkeye!" He pleaded.

"Huh? What happened to her?" He confusedly asked.

"I saw her at the park. A guy with long, spiky hair wants to get rid of her hair!" Haru nervously explained.

They both ran to the park and saw Envy holding Riza on her neck and pointing a sharp knife on her head. A lot of people were there but no one dared to save Riza. Some of Roy's subordinates were on the scene, too, but they didn't attempt to save Riza because they knew they're dealing with a homunculus.

"What do you want from me?" Riza asked as Envy tightened his arm around Riza's neck.

"I just want to get rid of your stupid hair. That's all." Envy said with an evil smirk.

"Envy!" Roy's voice caught Envy's attention. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Release her!" Roy shouted as he wore his gloves on both hands.

"Oh, your knight in shining armor is here, lieutenant." Envy said to Riza as he looked at the gloves on Roy's hands. "So... you want to burn me, Flame Alchemist. Come on and snapped those fingers so that you can send her to hell!" Envy laughed.

Roy knew it. Fire was no use because Envy won't die that easily. Besides, it will hurt Riza, too. He didn't know what to do.

"You want my hair, right? Then cut it! No matter how many times you get rid of my hair, it will still keep on growing!" Riza angrily stated.

"Oh yeah, then I'll just shave it. And after shaving it, I'll kill you so that your hair will stop growing!" Envy laughed devilishly.

"No way!"

"You can't refuse. Your life is in my hands now. Hahaha!!!" He pointed the knife on her cheeks. "I really envy you and your blonde hair. It's obviously beautiful and stunning, and I hate that! You don't deserve that kind of beauty!"

"Envy please!" Roy cried. "Please... please release her. I- I'm begging you..." Roy begged and tears were forming around his eyes.

"Oh, what a dramatic scene, colonel Mustang. The bravest man in Central instantly turned into a weak, coward dummy just because of a stupid subordinate. That's ridiculous." Envy rudely said.

"Please Envy... S-she's not just a subordinate!" Roy didn't want to give up.

"Oh yeah, then what is she to you?" Envy smirked. He wasn't aware that a wrench was thrown behind him and hit his head. "Ouch! Who the hell threw that stupid wrench on me?!" He angrily shrieked as he looked behind him.

"How dare you touch Miss Riza's hair? You'll pay for this!" Winry madly shouted with blazing eyes that were glaring at Envy.

Riza used this distraction to get away from Envy's grip and ran away. Roy immediately snapped his fingers and burned Envy several times. Though it didn't kill him, Envy took time to get back to his normal appearance.

At the same time, the Fuhrer arrived and ordered other soldiers to tie a strong rope around Envy's body. "Didn't I warn you not to touch even the tip of Riza's hair?" The Fuhrer angrily whispered to Envy. "Calm down everyone. There's nothing to worry about. We have the homunculus in our hands. Everyone's safe now, especially lieutenant Hawkeye." He announced as he showed a fake smile to everyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I have to cut it there. I think I need some reviews for this chapter. Reviews please! Thanks! And thank you very much to those who already gave their reviews! Please wait for chapter eleven!!!


	11. The Couple

A/N: Hello guys! Here's chapter eleven. Yeah I think you already know that this will be the last chapter. I don't want to end this but... oh well this is how I planned it. Sorry guys. Just read the last chapter and enjoy. Sorry if there are some grammatical errors or typos because I really didn't work hard for this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza was still gasping when Winry and Roy came over to her. "Thank you very much, Winry. If it wasn't for you, I must be dead right now."

"It's nothing, lieutenant. Ed told me that you want that hair of yours to be cut so I immediately searched for you." Winry explained. "I don't want your hair to be cut because we have something in common, you know." She said as her hand tossed her bangs.

"Still want to get rid of that hair?" Roy teased.

"Colonel, I apologize for disobeying your command. I should have listened to you." Riza said with a saddened face.

"No need to apologize, lieutenant. After all, you're safe now." He calmly said.

"Thank you, colonel." She slightly bowed her head so that he wouldn't notice her eyes that were suddenly filled with tears.

Fortunately, he noticed those tears. He smiled and slowly pulled her into a warm embrace. Luckily, she didn't refuse. They caught everyone's attention, but they didn't care.

"I'm very glad you're safe." He whispered as he gently caressed her hair. "You know you're a treasure, you and your beautiful hair."

"Why?" She asked as she sobbed.

"When was the last time you had that hair cut that you desired?" He purposely asked.

"I-Ishbal..." She whispered as she continued to cry.

"You don't want to bring back those memories, do you?" He wiped her tears with his hands. "Don't cry now. Everything's okay. You're safe. And I have something for you." He pulled away from her embrace and pulled a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and showed her a very beautiful, luxurious diamond ring he bought from a jewelry shop earlier.

"I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Riza, will you marry me?" He nervously asked.

She was shocked, but she instantly smiled and hugged him. "Of course I will. And I love you, too." She lightly pressed her lips on his. They both broke away from the embrace and Roy placed the ring on Riza's finger.

The next day Roy picked her up from her house and they walked to the office together. Surprisingly, Riza didn't wear any hair clip or any hair accessory. Her beautiful, long, blonde hair was fully exposed to the crowd, but she didn't feel embarrassed. They entered the office and everyone's there.

"Good morning!" Maes happily greeted while cleaning his small knives... knives...?

_'Knives?' _They both thought and ran away. They still haven't recovered yet from the traumatic experience yesterday.

"What's wrong with that couple?" Maes curiously asked. Everyone was looking at him, raising their eyebrows.

"That was close." Riza said as they both stood on the corridor.

"You're afraid of the knives, too?" Roy asked. Riza nodded.

Roy then noticed that they were alone in the corridor. "Riza, there's no one here but us." He said as he moved closer to her face. He was just inches away when...

"Good morning to both of you!" The Fuhrer greeted them. "Oh, did I disturb you?" He smiled.

They both saluted. "Good morning, your Excellency."

_'I was so close but you are such an annoyance, Bradley.'_ Roy thought.

"Oh, by the way, because we're celebrating the abolishment of Fraternization law, the canteen will serve us steaks for lunch! Isn't that great, a soft meat for lunch that you can easily CUT because of its tenderness." Bradley delightfully said.

The word "cut" echoed in their minds and they swiftly ran outside the building.

"I think we should just eat our lunch outside." Roy said. "It's my treat."

"How about our dinner?" Riza asked.

"In a luxurious restaurant, if you wish." Roy assured. Riza smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you go... I think there's nothing special in this chapter but I just want to end it this way... I'm planning to write a sequel of this but I don't know if you guys are still willing to read it. Well, please inform me if you want a sequel. And don't forget the reviews!!! Thanks for reading guys!!!


End file.
